Charms
Harry Potter Francise: List of Charms The amount of the Harry Potter YTPs have resulted incantations to be more numerous than Sofia the First Incantations. *''Arresto Momentum'' is the incantation of a charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow the movement of an object. It is taught in second year Charms class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *A Defensive Charm is a charm cast in order to defend the caster from attacks. *The Disarming Charm '(''Expelliarmus) was a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see this spell used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand. *The '''Engorgement Charm (Engorgio) is a charm that causes the target to swell immensely. If the caster attempts to engorge the target beyond a certain point it will violently explode. Although this spell is safe to use on animals, it is not recommended until the counter-charm has been perfected. *The Knitting charm (incantation unknown) is used to charm knitting needles to perform their task autonomously. *The Levitation Charm '''(Winguardium Leviosa) uses the charm to levitate things in the air. In Hairy Pothead and the Raid of the Gnomes, the incantation was "God Wins". Using the original incantation will cause the item to stop levitating in that video. *A '''Memory Charm,' '''also known as '''Lockhart Memory Charm '''or '''Forgetfulness Charm '(Obliviate) is a spell that can be used to erase memories from an individual's mind. *The Mending Charm '''is a charm that can be used to seamlessly repair a broken object. *Oculus Reparo' is the incantation of a variant of the Mending Charm, used to repair broken eyeglasses. *'Repairing charms''' (also known as Mending charms) are spells used to repair objects. *The Shield Charm '(''Protego) is a term applied to several varieties of charms. They create a magical barrier to deflect physical entities and spells, in order to protect a certain person or area. *The '''Slug-Vomiting Charm (Slugulus Eructo) is a charm that causes the victim to burp up slugs and slime for approximately ten minutes. *The Stunning Spell '(''Stupefy), also known as a '''Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects. *The Summoning Charm (Accio) was a charm that caused an object at a distance from the caster to fly into their arms. Sofia the First TV Series: List of Charms In Seasons 1-2, Sofial the First was the primary source. Because the source included magical items in its categories, the spells were used in the following below. *'The Duplication Charm' (Doppler Duplicato) is a charm that is used to duplicate an item. *'The Duplication Dissolvement Charm '(Doppler Diminikin) ''is the reversal spell of the Duplication Charm *The '''Flower Charm '(Mohit Flora) is used to summon flowers. Mohit originates to Happiness in Hindi. *The Flower Removal Charm (Flora Vanisha) ''is used to make flowers disappear, as well as removing vines. *'Small Object Summoning Charm (Petuzi) Unlike Harry Potter's Accio spell, Petuzi was used to steal Sofia's amulet, and can only summon small things. *The '''Switching Charm ''(Switchresus Switcharoo) ''swaps an item out for another one. This was used to swap the Amulet for the fake one. Category:Spells Category:Spell Types Category:Sofia the First Category:References from Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Francise